


Little Wonders

by Lana_Fair



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, Other, Ranmaru and Reiji are married and they adopt Tokiya and Otoya don't like don't read, family fic, other characters to be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-07 01:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15898038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_Fair/pseuds/Lana_Fair
Summary: After getting married, Ranmaru and Reiji felt there was something missing in their daily lives.When their lives filled a noise of tiny feet against the floor as their children chased each other, they knew what that something was.Kid fic for my own pleasure because I love kid fics. First part of a series.Part 1: adoption process is hell, but all worth it





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read: I have no idea how adoption process looks like in Japan. I have very brief knowledge of how it looks like in Poland, but overall don't take it for granted or to reflect reality. I made it up for the plot.
> 
> (Thank Alice for the title)

Reiji rarely showed signs of nervousness. Usually, he put up a smiling mask, one very few people could see past. For him not to smile but bounce his leg to the point Ranmaru wanted to grab it to hold it still was new. Ranmaru couldn’t recall the last time Reiji was this bundle of nerves. He didn’t try to calm his husband, being fidgety himself. Besides, it was a good type of nerves.

When they received a call the other day the world seemed to stop for a moment. It was late, they were getting ready to bed, when the phone ringed. Reiji picked it up and Ranmaru panicked when just a few moments later he broke into tears. Grabbing the phone, Ranmaru was ready to scream at whoever was on the other side of the line. It was a social worker. Calling to tell them that they were given an okay to adopt and, on the top of that, one of the orphanages just took in a baby whose profile fitted their own. The woman wanted to ask if they were willing to meet the baby and Ranmaru doesn’t even remember agreeing to it. He just knows he did, and later had to hold Reiji the whole night as he cried.

The visit was set two days after the call and those were the longest days in both of their lives. The time seemed to not only stop but go back, and yet they were completely unprepared for the alarm to go off. Reiji didn’t eat anything, so unlike him, and Ranmaru made a hard decision to skip his morning coffee. His hands were shaking too much to hold a cup right now.

They were at the orphanage, sitting on a couch that should have been replaced 10 years ago, waiting for the social worker.

“What if I see him and I won’t feel that something? That instant bond? I don’t want to leave him alone here!” Reiji’s voice trembled as he spoke.

“I told you not to read those fucked up posts.”

“You need to stop swearing! You can’t swear around a baby!” Reiji hit his arm. It hurt. Ranmaru suppressed a desire to punch him back.

“The brat’s not even here yet.” As if on cue, the door opened and the social worker came in, holding a bunch of files. One of them was the baby’s file, Ranmaru noticed. He didn’t see what the rest was because right after her another woman came in, holding the most perfect bundle of blankets in her arms.

Only a small hand and a midnight blue mop of hair sticked out from between the blankets, but Reiji already felt a tug in his heart. He needed to see the baby’s face, needed to hold him and tell that little, poor thing that he’s no longer alone in this big, dangerous world. All his worries disappeared because the “tug” people were talking about online was _there_. His heart longed for that baby. Reiji knew, no matter what was going to happen, they’d leave this place as a family of three.

He suppressed a wail of disappointment that threatened to leave his throat when the woman didn’t handle the baby to them but sat down instead, the baby’s face still hidden from their sight.

“Please sit down.” The social worker pointed at the couch opposite them. Ranmaru had to pull Reiji down, the latter trying to get a glimpse of the tiny face. “I believe you know why you’re here.” Both of them nodded.

“I need you to read some papers before you agree on the baby we suggest.” The social worker handed them the baby’s file. Ranmaru took it and, with hands shaking a little too much for comfort, he opened it so Reiji could read along.

Little Tokiya Ichinose was barely three weeks old, a few days away from full month. Born with a fragile body, he just got admitted to the system after leaving the hospital. Reiji felt a tug at his heart when his eyes landed on the boy’s parents; the father was unknown, and the mother gave up her parental rights as soon as she came to it after birth. He couldn’t understand that. They wished to become parents for so long, waiting to be accepted into the system, and some people just rejected their natural rights so easily.

“There won’t be any problems with his parents?” Ranmaru asked, clearly thinking the same; if the boy’s parents were to try to take him back, what would happen? Would they need to give little Tokiya back?

“His mother gave up all her rights. By law, she’s just a person who gave birth to him. His father would need to file for a DNA tests to prove their relation but the odds for that are low. Once you adopt him, he’s yours forever.” Reiji squeezed Ranmaru’s thigh. He looked at his husband and, seeing the look in his eyes, nodded.

“Where do we need to sign?”

“Don’t you want to finish reading the file?”

“We don’t need to. Parents don’t get to know everything about their child before they’re born. It’s the same.” Ranmaru closed the file and put it down on the couch. They can always read it later. Now, only one thing was important.

The whole signing process was long, too long, and Ranmaru noticed how Reiji’s hand was shaking as he placed his own signature. They waited so long for a call, and now they still were forced to wait while having the baby – _their_ baby – in the same room.

Both Reiji and Ranmaru froze when the woman holding the bundle stood up. They followed the suit as she approached them, Reiji a few steps before Ranmaru. It was him the woman approached and handed the bundle, making sure he had a right hold to support the baby’s body and head.

Tokiya was… perfect. Simply perfect. Long dark eyelashes against rosy cheeks, little nose and tiny lips slightly open as the baby let out quiet snores. His skin was indeed a paler shade, an indicator to how he supposedly was fragile, but the pinkish hue on the apples of his cheeks looked anything but unhealthy.

“Congratulations.” The woman said, smiling at how enamored they were already. Ranmaru cleared his throat, collected the files, and pushed a crying Reiji towards the car. He didn’t let go of the baby even there, the baby blue car carrier useless in the trunk.

It was one of the few times Ranmaru was actually thankful for a driver. There’s no way either of them could focus on the road right now.

Reiji giggled as Tokiya’s hand curled around his finger, his own too short to reach his palm. The baby’s sleeping face was possibly the most precious thing both ever laid their eyes upon. All the wait suddenly seemed so worth it. The wait that was over and now they just had a future with their new son.

“I’m not changing his diapers. It’s disgusting.” Ranmaru spoke up. Reiji moved his eyes away from Tokiya’s sleeping face for the first time since the boy was placed in his arms to look at his husband.

“You know, they say if it’s your child, many things stop being disgusting.”

“Not a diaper full of shit.”

“RanRan! Language!”

They didn’t talk how it was Ranmaru to change Tokiya’s diaper after they got home with no sign of disgust. And almost every other after that.

 

 

When they took another baby in, he wasn’t a newborn like Tokiya. Little Otoya was a little sunshine of a few months with a first tooth coming through. He peeked curiously at Tokiya while chewing on a rubber toy to soothe his gums. The interest wasn’t mutual; Tokiya was holding tight onto Ranmaru’s shirt, too focused on his penguin plushie to care.

Or at least pretending not to be interested. He kept peeking at Otoya, curiosity clear in his eyes. Reiji wanted to coo how adorable Tokiya was.

This time, they were allowed to hold the baby before signing the adoption papers. Otoya wasn’t even officially theirs yet, but when Reiji picked him up and brought him to Ranmaru and Tokiya so the boys could say hi to each other he felt like they already created the most perfect family. Him, Ranmaru, Tokiya, and now Otoya, filling in the gap in their hearts completely. During the year with Tokiya both felt they had so much more to give, so when Reiji proposed another adoption Ranmaru was fast to agree.

“Tokiya-chan, Otoya-chan will be your brother from today. Aren’t you excited?” Reiji asked in a cutesy voice, making Ranmaru roll his eyes.

Tokiya adjusted his penguin against his dad’s chest and, with a hand now free, reached out to pat Otoya’s cheek. “’Toya.” The younger boy let out a delighted squeal and let go of Reiji in favor to try to reach Tokiya with his both hands.

“That’s right!” Reiji chuckled as Otoya kept prattling cheerfully as he made grabby hands at Tokiya. The boy must have thought it was meant for his toy and tucked it between Ranmaru and himself more.

“’ome?” Tokiya asked and looked at Ranmaru, as if looking for a confirmation. He just nodded and adjusted his hold; Tokiya seemed to prioritize his toy over himself, shifting so much to make room for it, he wasn’t even propped against Ranmaru anymore.

“He is going home with us. You’re going to have a company to play with all your toys!” Reiji turned Otoya in his arms so the boy wouldn’t be twisting so much to look at Tokiya. A social worker came and put a pacifier in Otoya’s mouth, silencing him. It was ridiculous how fast the boy was chewing on it. Almost as if he didn’t notice it and kept talking in his toddler language.

“’Okiya brother?”

“We’re going to need you to look over him. You’re a big boy now.” It felt wrong to call his son _big_. I felt even weirder to refer to him as _his eldest_. Reiji would need a lot of time to get used to the idea that his little baby wasn’t the smallest living being in the household. But, he thought as Tokiya allowed Otoya to grab his hand, it’s a thought he was more than willing to get used to.

“Okay.” The face he made screamed _I can accept that_ and Reiji would have howled with laughter if it wouldn’t startle both boys.

Sitting down, they didn’t read the papers as well; they knew Otoya’s background from the talk they had with a social worker before. Unknown father, dead mother. Poor little baby, Reiji sniffled while holding both boys on his lap, watching Ranmaru sign the papers and collect them in a grey file. Tokiya even allowed Otoya to pet his penguin a little, to which the boy squealed in joy and dropped his pacifier. Reiji couldn’t care less about his soiled pants.

 

 

“Just for tonight.” Reiji said as he dressed Otoya up in his pajamas, clean and sleepy after a warm bath. Tokiya was already tucked in, a book in his hands, waiting for a bedtime story. Ranmaru didn’t even have it in him to complain about the children having their own beds. He knew this scenario from before, and Tokiya’s bed was rarely used to this day. It wasn’t even for his sake; the boy could sleep the whole night alone perfectly well. It was more for Ranmaru’s sanity and Reiji’s sleep schedule, he just kept getting up to check on their son. Because what if he kicked the blanket away and got cold? What if he had a bad dream and needed a hug? Reiji ignored Ranmaru when he said they’d most likely know about anything that’d make Tokiya uncomfortable. The boy was a quiet child but had a healthy pair of lungs and never shied away from voicing his discomfort.

They learned that the hard way.

Once on the bed, Otoya crawled his way to Tokiya and plopped down right next to him, hand in his mouth. Tokiya looked a little lost, like he had no idea how to react to that new human trying to cuddle with him. Up until now the only one who really cuddled him was Reiji. Ranmaru’s hugs were rare, but Tokiya didn’t seem to mind; the boy even looked like he preferred it that way.

“It’s a big, scary place for Otoya. He’s going to need you to feel safe.” Reiji explained softly, not wanting to stir the children up with his loud, cheerful voice. He gently took Otoya’s hand out, cleaned it with a wet wipe and replaced it with a pacifier.

“’ome no scawwy.” Tokiya yawned and rubbed his eyes. “Papa an’ dada ‘ewe, no scawwy.”

“That’s right, kid. But Otoya doesn’t know that yet, and he needs a big brother to help him understand that.” The mattress dipped as Ranmaru laid down, careful not to disrupt the babies.

He could be such a sweetheart at times, Reiji thought, if only he was just as lovely out in the public.

Ranmaru scooped both boys closer, one hand immediately going on Tokiya’s belly. It was something he did every night, his light strokes lulling the boy like nothing else. The other supported Otoya as the boy curled into a ball against Tokiya, Ranmaru’s thumb tracing circles on his hip. Honestly, Reiji wanted to take a picture so badly but knew it’d be the last time for his husband to do so; Reiji was convinced Ranmaru wasn’t fully aware he even did that.

Making himself comfortable next to his family, Reiji started to read a story about a little red fire truck from a small, wooden children’s book. At this point he could recite the book by heart, but Tokiya seemed to enjoy how Reiji flipped the pages. Ranmaru often complained about it, saying how children didn’t find it boring.

Not that he ever heard the whole story. They never lasted until the end, just like they did now. Reiji closed the book and waited a few minutes to make sure they all were deep in their slumber before reaching out to switch the light of. Adjusting the blanket over them, Reiji placed a goodnight kiss on both boys’ foreheads and lightly pecked Ranmaru’s lips. He looked so handsome like that, relaxed, his usual scowl nonexistent, and with their kids close. Definitely a Look on him.

“’m not ‘sleep.” He mumbled as they parted.

“Of course you’re not.” As always, Ranmaru didn’t remember anything in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set before Otoya was adopted.
> 
> Sick babies meant stressed babies which meant stressed parents as well. And Reiji seemed to be stressed for the both of them.

It was relatively quiet when Ranmaru got back home from work. The day was stressful; the shooting didn’t go the way the photographer wanted because of the weather and so they had to make a last minute plans to continue. The traffic was awful so he was late to most of the locations. On the top of that, as if the day couldn’t get any worse, in the middle of a unsatisfactory lunch he got a call. Reiji, with a sob squeezed throat, called that he’s at a clinic with Tokiya.

Ranmaru hoped the harsh coughs he heard in the background didn’t belong to his son.

There was no _welcome home_ after he locked the door and took his shoes off. Nothing even as he made his way down the hall, the plastic bag with some cough syrup for infants whishing in his hand. Ranmaru followed the sound of an upset baby and Reiji’s soft humming, interrupted by his snuffles.

“Reiji.” Ranmaru quietly announced his arrival. Reiji was standing in the middle of the room, lightly swaying left and right to calm Tokiya down. “I got the meds.”

“Hey. I’m sorry you had to get them after work.” Ranmaru hated the smile Reiji had on his face. His husband had many smiles, and while many of them didn’t reach his eyes, Ranmaru couldn’t emphasize how fake this one was.

Tokiya whimpered as Reiji cradled his feverish body close. His own eyes were red and puffy; he must have spent the day crying alongside his poor baby. It was Tokiya’s first time getting sick. For every parent, the first sickness was a nightmare. Not that any other would be better.

“Give him half the tube of this.” Ranmaru put the bag on the dresser. “I’m going to wash my hands.” Reiji only nodded and put Tokiya down to prepare a dose of syrup. As if on cue, coughs shook his small form, face red with fever and exhaustion grimaced with effort. Reiji wanted to beg for Tokiya’s sickness to go away. His child was so tired already. His poor little face was wet with tears, snot and sweat. If only he could, Reiji would take whatever virus Tokiya managed to catch on himself.

Little Tokiya wasn’t the most excited about the syrup; he tried to push the tube out his mouth and didn’t want to swallow, making some of the syrup flow out in the corner of his mouth. Reiji quickly wiped it away with a cloth before it got on the pillow.

“Did you check his temperature?” Ranmaru asked as he came back, his jacket gone. Without waiting for an answer, he felt Tokiya’s cheek with the back of his hand. Warm, too warm.

“A few minutes ago. Give me the thermometer, I’m gonna check again.”

“It’s not going to drop this quick.” Ranmaru said but grabbed it anyway. The medication prescribed didn’t seem to work; but, to be fair, they didn’t give it much time to start working.

“Are you hungry? I made dinner, give me a minute to heat it up.” Reiji took one last glance at Tokiya before making a move to leave the room. He walked into Ranmaru, standing a few steps away, with his arms open to stop his husband.

“I ate at work and I told you not to worry about food. You look like you haven’t slept for days.” Ranmaru brushed Reiji’s unmade hair away from his face. It seemed the man didn’t exactly have time to brush it after waking up.

“But I want to greet you with a homemade meal every time I can.”

“Not when there are matters more important. Focus on Tokiya and let me do the rest.” Reiji nodded and returned to his earlier spot next to the cot. His knuckles turned white as he gripped the wooden frame. Ranmaru wanted to take those hands into his, hold Reiji close and promise him everything’s going to be fine. He didn’t like this look on him.

“Hi, kid.” Ranmaru petted lightly Tokiya’s head, smiling when the baby leaned towards his hand. He was, indeed, a little warmer than usual, but it didn’t feel like anything serious. Probably Reiji made it sound worse over the phone with panic taking over his judgement. “Get well soon. You’re making your dad worry.” Ranmaru tucked the blanket around Tokiya. He turned to Reiji and placed a comforting kiss against his temple, hand on the small of his back.

“You’re awfully nice.” Reiji murmured as he leaned to the side and rested his head on Ranmaru’s shoulder.

“You deserve it today. Don’t get used to it.” That made Reiji chuckle and break a small smile that reached his eyes. Good. One more kiss, this time against his hair, and they parted, Reiji still watching over their baby and Ranmaru turning to leave the room. There was something to do around the house for sure, and it felt wrong to expect Reiji to do housework on the top of everything.

That, and maybe to eat the dinner Reiji mentioned. Hungry or not, Ranmaru was never one to say no to his cooking.

Tokiya must have fallen asleep peacefully after the medication, because Reiji closed the door quietly just as Ranmaru was taking the last bite of his meal.

“Good?”

“Of course.” Reiji ignored the grunt of protest as he collected dirty dishes and put them into the dishwasher. Ranmaru tapped his fingers against the tabletop; with Tokiya sick there was no way he could have a little bass jamming session. Usually, the baby didn’t mind the noise. He even made happy sounds when Ranmaru had to look over him and played with Tokiya in a room. The kid clearly enjoyed music, although he seemed more pleased when they listened to more smart genres than rock. As much as Ranmaru wasn’t a fan of jazz or anything with more classical vibe, the way Tokiya bounced was rewarding enough for him to manage.

“Getting sick is something brats do. You have to get used to it.” _So do I_ was left unsaid.

“Stop calling our angel a brat.”

“Bratty angel.”

“ _RanRan._ ” Reiji whined and put his hands on his hips, readying for a lecture. Ranmaru waved a hand at him before Reiji could even start.

“Do you have anything important tomorrow? I can stay with Tokiya.” Relaxing his stance, Reiji put his hand against his lips, biting onto a knuckle as he tried to recall his schedule.

“I do have an interview and a photo session but I’m not going. He needs me.”

“I told you I can stay with him.” Ranmaru clicked his tongue in annoyance. Reiji was being difficult again.

“I’m not leaving until Tokiya-chan is okay.” Reiji stomped his foot like a 5 year old, as if that added anything to the discussion.

“He’s gonna be fine no matter if it’s me or you watching over him.”

“I’m staying.” Reiji said in a voice Ranmaru recognized as the one when Reiji was being stubborn and left to return to Tokiya’s side. It’d bore Ranmaru out if it were him to look at the baby sleep or scream the whole day but if it helped Reiji then so be it. He wouldn’t leave Tokiya’s side even when told to go rest.

In the end, they both called in for a few sick days. Tokiya’s fever was gone the following morning and his coughs got better and less exhausting. He even allowed to turn the music volume up and tapped his hand to the rhythm against his father’s shoulder as they rested together, the baby on Ranmaru’s chest.

Reiji would fuss over him for a little longer, but Ranmaru preferred it that way. He’d rather have a baby nursed back to health and an annoying husband rather a stressed one with a crying, feverish infant.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, don't forget to leave a kudos and to comment!


End file.
